A Lucky Man
by Kdaniela
Summary: Edward se da cuenta que no le puede pedir mas a la vida... tiene todo lo que un dia soñó y mas, es un hombre realmente afortunado Quizas pase a ser un Fic por eso aparece "In Progress"


Autora: Kdaniela_m

Titulo: A Lucky Man

Numero de palabras: 7049

Rated: M

Categoría: Romance

One Shot SongFic Letras de Lullaby Aniversary

Inspiración: Cancion- Lucky de Jason Mraz Ft. Colbie Caillat

Pareja Central: Edward x Bella (AU)

"_Todas las noches imagino que estas a mi lado en la cama, quizás es un pensamiento para no dejar que tu ausencia me afecte tanto se que esta es una oportunidad para ambos poder triunfar y lograr lo que queremos y que nuestra familia sea la que soñamos._

_Te amo mucho mucho y me haces falta más de lo que pensé… tengo miedo no por ti sino por las chicas que te rodean confío en ti pero debes entender que una vida rodeada de inseguridades no se supera así de fácil, espero que estos meses que quedan pasen sumamente rápido ya es solo la mitad del tiempo de tu practica… aun es difícil entender por qué tan lejos aunque esa duda te debe aburrir es porque es la pregunta que te hice desde el primer momento._

_Acordamos contarnos todo en cartas, y me alegra haberlo hecho pues en cada una de tus líneas me siento a tu lado y que he vivido esos trasnochos y las desveladas, así como también cada risa y cada agradecimiento, aunque tus logros los conozco por cartas y fotos me siento sumamente orgullosa de ti y eso aumenta mi amor hacia a ti (si es que eso es posible)._

_Mi trabajo en la editorial está bastante bien en estos días, hoy llego una historia algo loca pero creo que tiene futuro es de Dioses y Semidioses, la estoy empezando a revisar apenas he leído dos páginas al autor no lo conozco es latino aunque no tiene problemas con el ingles (gracias a dios no lo mando en español, sabes que no me gusta lo de las traducciones), es joven y está empezando pero tiene bastante dominio cultural según leo en su currículo así que espero sea un libro con buenas bases… de verdad estoy esperanzada en esta nueva aventura que me absorberá esta semana. Si la historia cumple haremos lo posible por traerlo quizás sea el próximo best-seller y que mejor que tenga sus inicios con nosotros_

_Mi papa esta genial esta semana está visitando a la abuela pero no estoy sola en casa relájate (ya casi puedo imaginar tu expresión de asombro) tu hermana me visita a diario luego del trabajo y hasta se ha quedado a dormir unas noches, creo que mañana viene nuestra querida cuñada a unirse al grupo de acompañantes jajá…_

_Ayer almorcé con tus padres y visitamos el museo muy rápido porque no disponía mucho tiempo después de la comida, fue un paseo interesante y el trabajo de tu mama esta genial… aunque te confieso que me hubiese gustado más que tu estuvieras presente (como casi siempre extrañándote en cada actividad de mi vida)._

_La chocolatería esta excelente el nuevo chef esta adaptándose muy bien trae buenas ideas y bastante novedosas, pensamos hacer una pequeña modificación al local para que sea más interactivo algo así como un café… Al y Ro me están ayudando con todo lo que implica una remodelación, sabes que ese es su fuerte yo tengo la palabra final en algunas cosas, tu mejor que nadie las conoces, no te había comentado de este nuevo proyecto hasta tener algo más preciso mas en físico que en mi cabeza. Aunque quizás espere para la reinauguración cuando tu regreses es un quizás por eso no me he apurado tanto quiero compartir contigo este proyecto. Tranquilo me he cuidado las chicas tampoco me dejan hacer un gran esfuerzo… El bebe te manda saludos, en dos semanas tenemos cita pero no dejare que me digan el sexo hasta que tu estés aquí así sea en el ultimo eco… te extrañamos ¿te lo dije ya? _

_Bueno amor eso es todo lo que tenía que contarte de mi día… Te amo me haces falta mucha falta pero las fotos, tu suéter (que aun mantiene tu olor), así como una pequeña pelotita en mi panza me acompañan a reforzar tu presencia en mi vida porque olvidarte jamás…_

_Me despido, siempre tuya Bella y Baby Cullen - Swan_

_P.D: Espero tus noticias ya TE AMAMOS Y QUEREMOS QUE PASE RAPIDO EL TIEMPO._

Aquí estoy yo a kilómetros de distancia pero con tu compañía en mi corazón y en mi alma, como quisiera cielo estar con ustedes mañana y poder ver a mi bolita mi princesa la otra dueña de mi corazón, porque si se que será una hermosa bebe porque fue concebida con el mayor amor del universo.

Porque estoy lejos de mis amores? Una experiencia única en la vida que te hace plantearte muchas cosas… sé que esto nos traerá grandes beneficios Bella y yo somos dos ingenieros recién graduados futuros padres de una bebe y con un matrimonio en puerta, por eso cuando me ofrecieron este curso intensivo de nuevas tecnologías no lo dude quiero ser el mejor en mi área, tener una empresa con el cual asegurar el patrimonio de mi familia.

Algunas personas dirían que no debo trabajar que debo vivir de una pequeña fortuna herencia de mis abuelos, pero desde pequeño tengo claro como quería ser y mis padres se aseguraron de forjarnos buenos valores y lograron que fuéramos personas sencillas sin importarnos cuantos ceros tuviera tu cuenta bancaria.

Yo soy Edward Cullen, mis padres son Carslile y Esme, tengo una hermana maravillosa más que eso es mi amiga mi compañera de travesuras, a pesar de que llego a nuestras vidas casi de forma accidental tengo 25 años y ella recién cumple los 24 en la familia aun no superaban un embarazo y mis papas nos sorprendieron con esta noticia que venía la pioja en camino.

Pero es lo mejor que pudo pasar gracias a ella conoci a Bella Swan ellas siempre fueron muy amigas compartían todas las clases yo por inercia, educación y enamoramiento también me acerque a ella pero solo era el hermano mayor de su amiga, su pase a fiestas y salida hasta que cumplieran la mayoría de edad… jamás me sentí fuera de lugar aparte de nosotros estaba Emmett nuestro primo y que se quedo viviendo con nosotros unos meses que se convirtieron en años mientras duro nuestra educación universitaria.

El grupo se completo con la llegada de los gemelos fantásticos es decir Rose & Jasper Hale como vecinos de Bella, y fácilmente encajaron en nuestro grupo de estudiantes aplicados pero despreocupados de la jodida presión social universitaria de quien era popular o no, sencillamente vivíamos nuestra vida y ya… las chicas coincidían en modas y nosotros en deportes aunque Bella opinaba en cuanto se tocaba el tema del futbol.

La relación empezó el día del Baile de fin de curso de preparatoria de Alice y Bella, ella en una de sus muchas visitas a Bells consiguió la compañía de Jasper. Tome la iniciativa de invitar a Bella para que no hiciera de mal tercio si se decidía a ir, afortunadamente y gracias a la alineación planetaria dijo que si y esa noche fue el inicio de la maravillosa vida que hemos tenido juntos.

Estaba despampanante con su sencilla pero justa elegancia, ese día me di cuenta que ella no era una simple colegiala sino que era una muy linda y simpática futura universitaria. La noche transcurrió sin problemas ni grandes cambios… pero marco la pauta para que cada vez que dispusiera de tiempo viajara a visitar a mis padres y de paso aprovechar y visitaba a Bella, tuvimos salida al cine, a comer, o sencillamente a disfrutar de un atardecer en la playa… seis meses después ella empezaba clases en la universidad y decidí pedirle que fuera mi novia.

No fue nada muy orquestado ni planificado sencillamente era una noche de películas en su apartamento luego de la mudanza cuando le hice la pregunta… le confesé que era alguien muy linda y que me atraía considerablemente y que se permitiera embarcarse en esta nueva aventura…

Dentro de dos semanas cumplimos 5 años maravillosos juntos, y este aniversario será diferente no estaremos juntos hasta ahora no he logrado conseguir esa semana libre.

El momento más perfecto de nuestra relación fue hace exactamente 4 meses

…**Flash back…**

13 de mayo, Bella tenía clases hasta media tarde y yo le hice creer que tendría varias reuniones de trabajo pero estaba planificando como proponerle matrimonio… había logrado planificar el menú y el ambiente, no quería nada muy trillado ni en exceso romántico no era nuestro estilo.

Esa noche cenaríamos pasta ensalada y chuletas en salsa de mostaza sabía que iba a amar este menú, y para acompañar daiquiri de moras.

Como a eso de las 6 Bella entro en el apartamento tenía los ojos con un brillo especial, llegue a pensar que quizás sospechaba de mis intenciones pero me alarme cuando me percate que tenia rastros de haber estado llorando y mis alarmas se encendieron, observe su ropa a ver si había rastro de agresión pero no, estaba impecablemente además de sexy (valga acotar).

Enseguida corrí hacia ella y la abrace para darle la seguridad e intentar averiguar que le sucedió

— ¿Bells amor que ocurre?

— Nada bebe solo estoy totalmente agradecida por tenerte a mi lado.

— Pero segura que no ha pasado más nada?

— Si Ed segura, todo bien…. Un momentooo que es ese delicioso aroma que percibo, que cocinaste cielo?

— Eh pues si cocine para mi novia hermosa -creo que al final si la sorprendí no es para nada mi estilo esto de cocinar, pero situaciones especiales requieres medidas especiales- o acaso no puedo acercarme a tu territorio chefsita?

— Chefsita? En serio cielo estas loquito… pero a ver –me dijo soltándose de mi abrazo y caminando a la cocina- que es lo que tenemos preparado para cenar. Estamos celebrando algo especial?

Me miro haciendo un pequeño puchero y teniendo una arruguita en la frente por levantar la ceja.

— Celebrar celebrar como tal nop nada de celebraciones…. Por ahora –le conteste de manera ambigua, en realidad quería sorprenderla-.

— Ahmmm con que eso tenemos, está bien señor celebración por ahora hahaha –comento con un gesto pícaro en su cara-.

— Mejor dejemos de hablar tanto y comamos muero de hambre, tardaste mucho, por cierto ¿cómo te fue en las clases? –en ese momento su cara se ilumino-

— Excelente bebe, la mejor clase del semestre no me puedo quejar

— Uhm tengo que ponerme celoso del profesor de hoy? Esa emoción no es muy normal.

— Eh eh noo amor tranquilo solo hoy aprendí muchas cosas y días así me gustan… sabes que solo te amo a ti –y su sonrisa me deslumbro-.

— Bueno Srta. Aprendí mucho en la uní a comer y disfrutar de esto que no ocurre con mucha frecuencia.

— Nos sentamos a comer como la idea era sorprenderla no había nada ostentoso en la mesa sencillamente los utensilios de uso diario, porque estaba seguro que al menor cambio Bella lo notaria inmediatamente.

El ritmo de la conversación transcurrió de manera tranquila hablando de todo un poco, yo de conseguir un buen trabajo donde ejercer y ella de culminar ya la carrera y a la vez equilibrarlo con su trabajo a medio tiempo de la editorial y seguir apoyando a su padre en sus proyectos… ¿les he dicho que mi chica es un ser excepcional? ¿No? Pues se los digo y es mi orgullo.

En un momento percate que Bella no estaba disfrutando del coctel y eso me extraño mucho pues era de sus favoritos, pero claro como no lo pensé mañana ella tiene clases y quizás no quería abusar.

Cuando terminamos de comer tomamos las copas y nos sentamos en el sofá a disfrutar de nuestra mutua compañía y de música de fondo… eso era más que suficiente para ser felices no pedíamos mucho. Ella coloco el ipod en reproducción aleatoria yo era más normal en cuanto a música ella más diversa pero coincidíamos en muchos artistas.

Estaba haciendo dibujos perezosos en su brazo cuando una canción sin querer especial llego a lo más profundo de mi entendimiento porque así me sentía afortunado con suerte de tener a esta mujer a mi lado y me di cuenta que era el momento perfecto para hacer la pregunta en cuestión

"**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been"<strong>

Y así señores con Jason Mraz como testigo del inmenso paso que estaba a punto de dar voltee a Bella y quedamos frente a frente.

— Isabella, necesitamos... bueno en realidad yo necesito confesarte algunas cosas quizás ya muchas las sepas pero siento que debo decírtelas en este momento –por su cara pasaron todas las emociones desde susto, alegría, rabia, tristeza hasta que uso una cara neutral tratando de descifrar hacia donde se dirigía mi conversación-.

— Ok, Edward adelante tienes todo el derecho de palabra concedido.

— Uhmm bueno sabes que Te Amo que Eres lo mas especial que existe en este mundo para mí y que no concibo siquiera imaginarme un futuro cercano o lejano sin que tu estés presente en mi vida. Todo lo que pienso siempre estás ahí mis planificaciones te tienen de protagonista, y son tantas las experiencias que quiero vivir contigo, tantos los países que quiero visitar a tu lado. No pensé que un amor o un compromiso así existiera para mí porque son cosas que se dan de manera aleatoria y cada cierto tiempo las almas gemelas coinciden en una vida y no sabia si me lo había ganado pero cuando tu y yo empezamos me di cuenta que debí hacer algo muy muy bueno en mi otra vida para merecerte princesa eres mi mayor tesoro. Me di cuenta que despertar junto a ti diariamente me hace sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo… pero hay algo que me haría imposiblemente más feliz de lo que soy… no te hago grandes promesas no te digo que todo estar bien, sencillamente te digo que estando tu y yo juntos forjaremos nuestra felicidad diariamente como si estuviéramos conociéndonos tal cual hemos hecho todos estos años… por eso te pregunto estarías dispuesta a unirte hasta que duren nuestras vidas a este loco enamorado en matrimonio?-culmine mi discurso y mostré el anillo que había escogido para esta ocasión, era un sencillo diseño en plata con una forma de estrella y en el centro una esmeralda… si nada tradicional pero así funcionábamos ella y yo-.

— Oh por dios, oh ehmm uhmm diooooos… creo que ehmm creo que batiste record de la propuesta más larga ay mi cielo jajajajajajajajajaja disculpa no puedo ehmm ya va –y cuando dijo no puedo entre en pánico pero ella no paraba de reir, y de repente empezó a llorar- bebe dioos que hermosas palabras lo siento pero no podía parar de reir yo yo también Te Amo mas allá de lo inimaginable eres mi vida mi razón de –hipido- vivir, mi mejor regalo –hipido- yo ehmm tampoco me imagino un futuro –hipido- sin ti amor y por eso –hipido- Si Si y mil veces Si acepto atarme a ti loco enamorado hasta la eternidad sería imposible negarme a estar contigo como tu esposa.-y salto sobre mi besándome mezclándose sus lagrimas en el beso

— Oh Bells me has dado el mejor regalo, estoy en la cúspide de la alegría no creo que haya algo más que pueda superar esta burbuja de felicidad bebe GRACIAAAS, -le dije levantándola del mueble y dando vueltas-quiero gritarle al mundo entero que no hay nadie más feliz que yo.

— Ehmm bueno si ehmm sabes –Bells empezó a titubear y se puso nerviosa de repente, pero si había aceptado ser mi esposa no creo que hubiera nada malo o algún inconveniente, a pesar de todo la inste a que continuara dándole tranquilidad-.

— Que pasa Isa, ¿porque estas así? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí lo que te pase o te afecte también lo hace a mí, puedes decirme que tienes para que estés tan tensa.

— Si lo sé amor, es que no tengo la facilidad de hablar como tu y no quiero quitarte el record… ehmm creo que la mejor forma es asi como cuando quitas una bandita… sin dar muchas vueltas luego ves las reacciones ¿no? –tenia la frente levemente perlada y el sonrojo era el dueño de sus mejillas… me preguntaba que podía pasar para que se sintiera asi-. Creo cielo que mejor nos sentamos, o bueno siéntate tu mejor Edward y por favor no me interrumpas, aunque dudo que me extienda como para que me interrumpas –susurro casi para si misma-.

— Ok y cito tus palabras de hace rato, tienes el derecho de palabra adelante prometo dejar que hables sin presionarte.

— Ehmm sabes que Te amo con toda el alma y eres mi vida, tu dijiste que no había nada más que te sacara de la burbuja de felicidad y eso quizás sea erróneo, o entonces será momento de estar aterrada –ok se que habia prometido no interrumpirla pero cuando dijo estar aterrada me aterre yo y casi rompo mi promesa-. Yo también debo decirte una cosa Edward y de verdad espero que reacciones como lo imagine… mi confesión es que hoy no fui a clases… me sentí muy mal bueno ya era algo que se venía repitiendo hace unas semanas pero no constante y no quise asustarte así que quita esa cara, hoy fui al médico y me hicieron exámenes y el resultado es que Vamosaserpapas…..

— Bella tenias que decirme que estabas enferma y de hace semanas sin importar si me asustabas o no… ahora puedes repetir lo ultimo calmadamente porque te juro que deje de escuchar cuando escuche que tenias semanas enferma- le dije en un tono suave pero sin dejar espacio a una réplica de su parte.-

— Ok si fue mi error no decirte pero no era nada grave, solo que debemos reorganizarnos y plantearnos algunos cambios porque señor Edward Cullen vamos a ser padres… ya tengo 2 meses.

Esas palabras fueron un baño de alegría realmente el 13 de agosto se convertiría en mi día favorito… mi reacción quizás no fue la más varonil pero abrace a mi princesa que ahora albergaba a mi tesoro en su pancita y llore de felicidad, estaba extasiado ahora sí que podía decir que era un hombre completamente feliz.

"**They don't know how long it takes  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will"**

— Oh por dios Bella has convertido este día en un día maravilloso bebe, es la mejor noticia… vamos a ser padres ah como Te Amo princesa hermosa –la fui llenando de besos y de manera sutil tocaba a mi hija porque si sabía que sería una princesita que me haría el hombre más dominado del mundo por mis mujeres haría lo que sea.-

Ella también me acariciaba y correspondía a mis besos no había apuros solo disfrutando de la dicha que nos embargaba en estos momentos… besaba su cuello, mordía su oreja, dejando un camino húmedo en su clavícula…

Sabíamos a donde nos llevarían estas caricias pero no estábamos acelerando nada, solo estábamos aplicando al máximo el jugueteo previo, la cargue obligándola a sostenerse con sus piernas en mi cintura.

"**You'll hear the music fill the air  
>I'll put a flower in your hair<br>Though the breezes through trees  
>Move so pretty you're all I see"<strong>

Ella me besaba tiraba de mi cabello, gemia, mordía, acariciaba con una lentitud arrasadora. la coloque en nuestra cama Me quede contemplando a la mujer que en cuestion de minutos me habia hecho tan feliz...

Me coloque suavemente ella besándola y sin dejar de conectar nuestras miradas empecé a quitarle lentamente cada una de las piezas que las cubrían primero sus suéter rojo y acariciando su suave piel... Su camiseta negra también me estorbaba por eso fue a hacerle compañía al suéter... El pantalón era la mayor interferencia así que fuera también de manera lenta lo deslice por sus piernas deleitándome con ellas a pesar de tener pequeñas cicatrices de caídas infantiles eran perfecta largas, suaves firmes... Una de las cosas que amaba de Bella es que no era pretenciosa y hasta su lencería lo demostraba siempre conservaba ese toque de inocencia... Hoy lucia un sencillo conjunto negro con pequeños corazones rojos, pero la guinda del pastel eran los accesorios que estaban en sus pies unos altísimos tacones y agradecí por eso no soy fetichista pero no se los pude quitar hoy ella solo usaría tacones...

Me quite mis zapatos y mi suéter de un tirón, la camiseta y el pantalón corrieron la misma suerte sin ningún protocolo seamos claros soy ingeniero no estríper... Solo teníamos nuestra ropa interior y Bella sus zapatos de infarto

Le fui besando su pies, sus piernas acariciándolas y nunca dejando de verla su respiración se había acelerado con la antelación de lo que venia... Ignore de forma olímpica la parte interior de sus muslos y me dirigí el vientre.. Ahí me quede más tiempo besando y hablándole a mi bebe a nuestra hija mi tesoro más preciado... Apenas puede gesticularle "gracias", nunca habíamos hablado de hijos pero esto era un maravilloso bono.

Acaricie sus brazos, bese sus manos, sus dedos, admire el anillo que ahora más que nunca lucia perfectamente en ella… sus brazos, su pecho, el nacimiento de sus senos. Ella arqueo la espalda y facilito mi trabajo de quitarle de quitarle el brasier. Contemple sus senos hermosos redondos del tamaño justo para volverme loco…. Estaban hinchados sus pezones rosa oscuro turgentes incitándome a tomarlos en mi boca…

— Bella te amo tanto y te lo demostrare esta noche y cada día que pasemos juntos como una familia.

— Edward también te amo, pero me estas volviendo loca con esta lentitud cielo.

— No hay prisas bebe, ya lo haremos al ritmo que queramos… solo déjame disfrutarte y deleitarme contigo.

Me dedique a complacer sus senos, mientras uno estaba siendo devorado por mi boca otro lo atendí con mi mano… chupe, mordí, bese y sople su seno ganándome sus gemidos que se convertían en música para mis oídos.

Cuando su seno izquierdo estaba bastante sensible y su pezón increíblemente erecto cambie al derecho y le di el mismo tratamiento, provocándola, llevándola a la locura y desesperación. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda y se aferraban a mí cabeza pegándome hasta lo imposible a su pecho.

— Oh Ed… Edward bebe… por dios sigue… uhmm… me encanta que me conozcas tan bien.

— Oh si princesa tu cuerpo es un mapa y me lo sé de memoria.

Me quite mis lentes, cuando me di cuenta de que aun los tenía por la molestia que me causaron en un momento… baje mis manos por su cuerpo y deslice su panty percibiendo el aroma de su excitación y para mí el mejor del mundo sabiendo yo que era el causante…

Junto con su panty se fue mi bóxer y ahora estábamos en igual de condiciones dispuestos a amarnos hasta el cansancio… a celebrar y disfrutar los regalos que nos daba la vida.

Bese sus rodillas y me fui adentrando hacia el interior de sus muslos, Bella gemía y respiraba profundamente… yo acerque mi nariz a su sexo, torturándola un poco mas su olor me enloquecía, pase mi lengua por su labios evitando tocar su clítoris, ella levantaba sus caderas queriendo tomar el control pero no se lo permitiría, yo quería disfrutar de la ambrosia que me ofrecia.

— Ed bebe te ehmm necesito, necesito… dios uhmm no me tortures mas por favor. –dijo con su respiración acelerada y la voz entrecortda-.

— Sus deseos son ordena para mi princesa –y sin más ataque su clítoris chupándolo y tirándolo levemente y bajaba penetrándola con mi lengua- te voy a dar todo lo que me pidas n o te contengas.

— Uhmm si ámame… hazme el amor como solo tu sabes hacerlo cielo.

Mi lengua no se daba capacidad quería hacerla gritar, que todo el edificio se enterara que estaba haciéndole el amor a mi mujer. Mientras la penetraba con mi lengua, con una mano frotaba su clítoris ganándome unos gemidos que fue directo a mi polla.

— Si bebe no te retengas, no te cohíbas… amo escucharte gemir y mas sabiendo que yo soy el dueño y responsable de esos sonidos.

— Uhmm oh si bebe Uhmm solo tú sabes.. hacerme gritar y gemir Uhmm, oh diooos Edward.

Cambie mi lengua por dos de mis dedos penetrándola y buscando ese punto que sabía que la haría irse sin retorno, sume un dedo mas curvándolos un poco, tocando esa pared… Bella no controlaba los impulsos de sus caderas y los gemidos eran cada vez mas alto… bese y sople un poco de aire en su clítoris y sentí como mis dedos eras apretados un poco, su orgasmo estaba cerca casi lo podía ver.

— Vamos princesa no te contengas la noche es larga vendrán otros te lo prometo… dámelo córrete para mi –mientras le decía eso la bombeaba con mis dedos más rápido-.

Bella se apoyo en sus codos, y yo clave mi mirada en ella y sin dejar de verla me acerque y mordí tirando un poco de su botón hinchado de placer, mis dedos recorrían sus labios y luego la penetre y fui directo a su punto g… sintiendo como mis dedos eran hechos prisioneros, sin más Bella colapso.

— Ohhhh Edwaaaard TE AMOOO ….. por dios ehmm… gracias bebe.

— Gracias? No debes agradecerme nada, pero aun no terminamos la celebración apenas empieza –le dije dándole una sonrisa picara, y ella me regalo una risa de angeles-.

— Mi loquito hermoso como te amo… gracias por estar a mi lado, hacerme feliz y darme un hijo –y tiernamente poso sus manos en su aun plano vientre.-

— Disculpa que te contradiga pero, no tendremos un hijo… seremos padres de una hermosa niña que será la reina del castillo Cullen-Swan… ahora sigamos en donde quedamos –y sin darle tiempo de nada ataque sus labios con pasión y amor.-

Me posiciones sobre ella llevando mi polla a su entrada que estaba totalmente humeda y lista para mi, con la punta de mi pene regué sus jugos dándole algo de juegos previos… golpee levemente su clítoris hinchado, eso hizo que Bells gritara.

— Te Amo, tu y esa bebe son mis mas grandes tesoros…

— También Te Amo, lo del bebe lo hablamos luego –y diciendo eso impulso su pelvis logrando penetrarse ella misma- uhmm me encanta sentirte, que me complementas cielo.

— Tu y Yo siempre hemos sido perfectos, hechos para unirnos en todos los niveles –diciendo esto termine de impulsarme dentro de ella.-

Moví mis manos hasta sus senos y los tace con ternura, jugué con sus pezones y deje un rastro de besos húmedos en su clavícula… dándole un pequeño mordisco en la unión con el cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja.

Bella gemía y se movía inquieta, mientras yo la embestía a un ritmo lento, siempre desde la primera vez la estreches de Bella me había vuelto loco, y las cosas no han cambiado mucho. Era otro mundo sentirme dentro de ella apretado pero en justa medida provocando una fricción deliciosa casi irreal.

En cada embestida le susurraba palabras de amor y ella me respondía entre gemidos… agarre su pierna y la subí a mi cadera y sujete sus manos levantándolas sobre su cabeza, nunca dejamos de vernos nuestras miradas iban mas alla de lo físico estábamos viendo nuestras almas… su frente estaba algo perlada del sudor que producía nuestra actividad.

Sus manos recorrían mi espalda, halaba mi cabello y la pierna que estaba en mi cadera me apretaba contra ella…

— Bebe ohmm ohmm maas.. maaas…. Ohmm….

— Mas que? Sabes que –embestida- no tengo –embestida- problemas en –complacerte-embestida- pero dime que –embestida- quieres.

— Maaas uhmm uhmm mas fuerte Edward ohhhhhhhh mas rápido, eso quiero.

— Mas rápido –saque y meti mi polla con movimientos acelerados- mas fuerte –saque toda mi polla y agarrando impulso volvi a introducirme en ella y fue absolutamente genial.

— Ahhhhh si asi Edward justo asi ohmm.

— Bien princesa debemos cambiar algo –levante su otra pierna sobre mi cadera y solte una mano para apoyarme en la pared y acelere el ritmo y la fuerza de las embestidas-.

— Uhmm si uhmm me encanto uhmm el cambio.

— Tocate Bella tocate –la incite a que se tocara porque estaba seguro que no resistiría mucho tiempo mas- quiero que lleguemos juntos amor hazlo.

Bella bajo su mano libre hasta la unión de nuestros cuerpos y rozo mi pelvis enviando un latigazo de placer por toda mi columna… sus piernas hacía presión en mi trasero para que me adentrara más en ella al tiempo que se acariciaba… su orgasmo empezaba a formarse la sentía contraerse a mi alrededor y yo me movía mas rápido para lograr la combinación perfecta.

Me acerque a su cara y la bese transmitiéndole todo el sentimiento de amor que había en mi. Y fue el detonante para que ambos tocáramos las estrellas…

— Te Amoooo Bellaaaa… ahmmmmmm.

— Ohmm ohmm Edwaaard Te Amooooo bebe.

Colapse sobre ella y baje hasta su barriguita que aunque estaba plana sabia que en unos meses iba a sufrir el mejor cambio para una mujer. Y yo estaba dichoso de vivirlo junto a ella.

— Hola bebe hermosa –con esa afirmación me gane un bufido de parte de Bella-, aun estas chiquitita pero yo soy tu papa y estoy muy muy feliz de que estes en camino –dije dejando muchos besitos y haciéndole cariñitos con mi nariz-.

— Edward Cullen no te refieras al bebe como si ya supiéramos el sexo, puede ser varon y lo puedes confundir –dijo acompañada de una mueca molesta pero graciosa-

— Nop, Isabella Swan pronto de Cullen… tú tienes una hermosa pastelita horneándose en esta bella barriguita… yo lo sé mi instinto de padre y de donador de pececitos me lo dice –culmine mi brillante argumento con una gran sonrisa-.

— Dios que voy a hacer yo con este loquito –dijo acariciando mi cabello tiernamente-.

…**Fin del Flash Back…..**

**2semanas después**

Aquí estoy en el aeropuerto internacional de Madrid, preparado para sorprender a Bells en nuestro aniversario y conocer a mí bebe y espero que se deje ver y demostrarles a todos que tenía razón y que es niña.

Nadie sabía de mi viaje porque conseguí una semana libre a última hora gracias a mis esfuerzos durante el intensivo y estaba algo más avanzados en relación a mis compañeros lo que facilito poder tomarme esta semana.

El avión llego justo a tiempo a la terminal, subí a mi asiento me coloque mis audífonos del ipod para relajarme me esperaba un largo viaje hasta casa… que bien se sentía decir que iba a casa…!

Dormí algo en el avión pero el jetlag estaba haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo y mi humor… pero solo en pensar que estaba a minutos de ver a Bella y a conocer a mi bebe toda incomodidad desapareció de mí.

"**Lucky we're in love every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday"**

Llegue a nuestro departamento y ella no estaba, solo esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde para acompañarla a la cita, si era asi le pediría volver a ir al día siguiente. Decidi esperarla en el sofá… pero el el sueño me venció y desperté cuando sentí una suave caricia en mi mejilla y un suave susurro.

— Edward, amor…

— Bells –respondí aun adormilado-.

— Oh cielos eres tú, cuando llegaste.. que, ehmm que haces aquí?

— Ehmm llegue –conteste estirándome y bostezando- hace –y ahí reaccione de hace cuanto tiempo estaría dormido- momento ¿qué hora es? Fuiste a la cita, demonios la perdí… debemos buscar una mañana quiero conocer a la bebe hable sin respirar y dando vueltas en la sala.-

— Eh amor –llamo Bella suavemente- son las 3 de la tarde, la cita es en una hora, pase por aquí a cambiarme los zapatos y buscar un suéter… pero no has contestado mis preguntas – dijo enarcando una ceja-.

— Eh bueno –comente rascándome la cabeza- conseguí una semana libre ayer y esta mañana tome un vuelo, vine a acompañarte a la cita y pasar nuestro aniversario junto –termine abrazándola y dándole un beso-.

— Ay mi amor graciaaaas, pero porque no me avisaste te hubiese buscado al aeropuerto –me separe un poco de ella y estaba hermosa con un puchero y la barriguita preciosa redonda perfecta-.

— Quería sorprendente y si te avisaba no lo iba a cumplir niña hermosa –me agache y le hable a mi hija- y ¿cómo está la reina de papa? ¿Será que hoy tu y el doctor convencerán a mami de que eres una muñequita? -levante la mirada para encontrarme con Bella enarcando una ceja-. ¿Qué pasa?-

— ¿Qué pasa? Edward habíamos quedado en que nada de parcializarnos con el sexo del bebe… y le hablas como si ya supiéramos, no es justo si resulta ser un varoncito estará confundido y no lo querrás tanto estas demasiado emocionado con que sea hembra –termino su discurso con lagrimas en los ojos-.

— Isabella ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar que si es varón no lo querré? Es nuestro hijo, mi hijo contigo y esa es razón más que suficiente para amarlo con toda mi alma… es solo que algo me dice que es niña mi instinto de padre o algo asi no llores ni sientas inseguridad del amor que les tengo mi princesa –la abrace consolándola dando énfasis a mis palabras-.

— Lo –hipido- siento –hipido- la emoción que te veo –hipido- hablando de –hipido- una niña me –hipido- asusto cielo disculpa –escondió su cara en mi pecho, llorando suavemente… la llene de besos-.

— Cielo, Bella mírame por favor –ella se negaba en levantar la mirada- Isabella –tome su barbilla para obligarla a verme- debemos ir al médico ¿cierto que tienes cita? Así que quítate esas armas letales que llamas zapatos y ponte algo más cómodo… estoy ansioso por ver a mi bebe –le dije frotando su barriguita- además debemos celebrar mi regreso me debes una bienvenida.

— Ay Edward disculpa a esta tonta hormonal… ya me cambio los zapatos que no son ninguna arma letal jum –y me saco la lengua como niña- y de tu bienvenida todo dependerá –y salió hacia el cuarto pícaramente-.

Camino al médico Bella manejo, después de una breve diferencia de opiniones yo quería cuidarla más esta semana, pero ella uso el argumento del viaje para apoderarse de las llaves del carro. Llegamos con el tiempo justo casi para entrar… en el consultorio salude al Dr. Y hablamos un poco de mi viaje mientras Bells se cambiaba, una vez en la camilla venia lo que más ansioso me tenía ver a mi tesoro en la pantalla del ecografo.

— Bueno Isabella vamos a ver si este bebe decide hoy dejarnos saber y dejamos tanto misterio, quizás porque esta papa aquí lo haga.

— Ojala porque quiero comprar unas cosas pero necesito saber que sexo es.

— Yo tengo mis teorías, estoy casi seguro que es niña y es penosa por eso no se deja ver –sonreí al ver la cara de incredulidad de Bella y el Doctor… me acerque a la barriga y le hable- a ver bebe deja que te veamos, papa está aquí y quiere conocerte directamente te amo.

— Bueno después de estas palabras de papa, vamos a colocarte el gel y hacemos el eco, ¿les parece?.

Ambos asentimos frenéticos, y el consultorio se lleno del sonido más maravilloso que había escuchado, dios como extrañe esto hace 4 meses había escuchado su corazón por primera vez pero esta vez era más fuerte… yo lo interprete que estaba contenta de tenerme a su lado… llore si lo admito llore como una nena pero en estos momentos no estaba satisfecho de haberme ido a especializarme tan lejos, me estaba perdiendo tantas cosas, Bella haciéndose responsable de todo que egoísta fui, creo que esta semana me haría replantearme muchas cosas.

Bella me saco de mi burbuja de reproche con un apretón, creo que ella se dio cuenta hacia donde estaban dirigidos mis pensamientos.

— Edward, amor mira –Bella tenía una sonrisa radiante-.

— Oh por dios que grande eres bebe, que hermosa sonrisa tienes, soy yo papa –mi hija acelero sus latidos y sonrió solo un poco mas- me extrañaste cierto, yo también lo hice… a ver ¿dejaras comprobar mi teoría nena?

Y como si hubiese entendido mis palabras con claridad se movió y dejo ver lo suficiente para que el doctor tomara nota se dejo ver a totalidad, sonriendo, chupando dedo, bostezando así mi bebe se lucia según palabras de Bella siempre estaba tranquila pero hoy, hoy quería que la viéramos que disfrutáramos de su presencia en nuestras vida.

— Dios mío presiento Bella que este dueto será más fuerte que tu terquedad, mira que mantenerse discreta estos meses y mostrarse hoy porque papi lo pidió no es fácil… felicitaciones a ambos tendrán una niña muy sana e inteligente. Cuando quieras te puedes levantar les imprimí unas copias del eco, vuelvo ahora –y sin más salió del consultorio dándonos espacio para disfrutar la noticia-.

— Menos mal no aposte en tu contra, conoces este bebe mejor que yo que lo he llevado seis meses, bebe traicionera como te derrites con solo escuchar a papa… sabes mama también quería saber de ti y te ama infinitamente –era muy gracioso ver su mohín-.

— Yo la conozco porque fui parte importante en su creación princesa… no apostamos pero cuando quieras puedes darme un premio jajajaja, y esta niña traviesa hoy se ha lucido… yo también te extrañe prometo hablarte toda la noche y el resto de los días que pases en la pancita de mami.

— Edward amor sabes que las voces no suenan igual por teléfono ¿y si te confunde?

— Ella sabe quién es papa no lo confundirá jamás… y porque ha de escucharme por teléfono… no señor le hablare directamente.

— Cielo se lo que pensabas y nadie te recrimina ni te juzga, ya te faltan 2 meses para culminar y regresaras a nosotras.. por eso digo que le hablaras por teléfono debes volver a España.

— No Bella me quedo contigo y no hay discusión, no debí dejarte en estos meses y no lo hare ahora –mi declaración me sorprendió yo no lo había decidido aun y estaba consciente que las cosas cambiarían pero no creí que tendría una resolución tan pronto- no me separare mas de ti ni de la bebe… por cierto debemos buscar un nombre.

— Edward estabas tan ansioso por la especialización no puedo ser tan egoísta ahora y dejar que abandones así, si te extrañamos pero era algo que sabíamos que nos costaría pero –la interrumpi no podía dejar que siguiera-.

— Tienes razón no debes ser egoísta ahora debiste serlo hace cuatro meses y no dejarme ir nunca más… y queda cerrado el tema, yo me encargo del asunto de la especialización…. Ahora visitemos a mis padres y busquemos un nombre a mi tesorito. Así que a cambiarse señorita

— Ok. Aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo ya hablaremos luego.

Decir que mis padres estaban eufóricos es poco, por mi llegada y saber que baby Cullen-Swan se había lucido en consulta y había mostrado que era una hermosa bebe organizaron una cena exprés todos dejaron de hacer sus cosas para unirse a la celebración… la noche paso entre risas, conversaciones, miradas fugaces, caricias tiernas… cuando llegamos a casa Bella estaba tan cansada que solo toco la cama y ahí quedo sumida en un sueño profundo.

"**Though the breezes through trees  
>Move so pretty you're all I see<br>As the world keeps spinning round  
>You hold me right here right now"<strong>

Yo esa noche-madrugada me dedique a contemplar a mis grandes amores… Isabella estaba hermosa definitivamente había nacido para ser madre… y a mi reina le hable, le cante, la acaricie, como no queríamos molestar a mami ella se dejaba mimar y casi no se movía… ella definitivamente era especial.

El reencuentro de Bella y yo como pareja fue especial lento disfrutando de cada segundo… el embarazo la tenía más sensible y receptiva por lo que era más difícil alargar las torturas… cada vez que podíamos hacíamos el amor...

En el instituto no pusieron objeción y decidieron congelarme la especialización hasta que pudiéramos viajar porque si la próxima vez que saliera del país Bella y la bebe se iban conmigo… ahora nadie nos separaría somos los tres contra el mundo…..

**6 meses después**

— Hola hermosa, ya estas activa… ¿quieres jugar? Aja te sorprendí pensaste que estabas solita, papi no te dejaría sola jamás –aun parecía mentira que ya estuviera en casa… su nacimiento fue algo maravilloso ese día casi quedo calvo, llore, reí y mi mundo se situó donde debía cuando vi a esa pelotita envuelta en sabanas rosadas… supe que esta era el lugar donde pertenecía-. — ¿Donde está la nena de papa? ¿tienes hambre? Vamos a buscar a mami…. Pero mira que sorpresa mami ya llego con el tete bebe.

— Ven mi niña hermosa ven con mami a comer, papa es tremendo acaparándote para que no te alimentes – Con cada mueca que Bells le hacia Nadia reia fuertemente moviendo sus manitos y pies- ¿Ahora papa consentidor, dejaras que esta reina coma?.

— Por supuesto –le dije entregándole a Nadia- los deseos de estas mujeres son ordenes para este su súbdito – Exagere la declaración con una reverencia, mientras Bella reia y negaba con la cabeza sentándose para alimentar a nuestra nena-.

Bella estaba riendo en la puerta del cuarto viendo como Nadia y yo interactuábamos… cuando la niña vio casi se lanza a ella, estaba hambrienta, decían que ella y yo éramos un dúo fuerte, pero la verdad éramos un trió y perfecto. Nos desvivíamos por Nadia y ella por nosotros, conmigo es más complaciente y obediente… pero con Bella a ella la mira como si no existiera nada mas con sus ojos grises súper expresivos manifestando el hermoso lenguaje de madre e hija… Nadia es una hermosa bebe muy inteligente y cada día agradezco por la familia que tengo.

Ya estoy organizando todo para retomar mi especialización; Ya Nadia tiene 3 meses y podemos en los próximos días organizar el viaje a España. Aun falta la boda pero Bella quiere que la bebe participe más activamente así que aun debemos esperar un poco más.

Definitivamente no había alguien más afortunado que yo… Bella trajo a mi vida felicidad, tranquilidad, amor, amistad y una hija todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz….

"**You make it easier when life gets hard**

**Lucky we're in love every way"**


End file.
